Reject
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: After Kuina's death, Zoro is emotionnaly broken. Kuina's heart, which had been required for a transplant, is stolen .In a smaller hospital, Sanji Blackleg had been transplanted with a stolen, heart, and his life is saved..
1. prologue

Title: Reject

Author: the Blackmarquise

Characters: ZoroXSanji; Mugiwara Crew and well lots of Character from One piece.

Warning: NONE

Summary: After Kuina's death, Zoro is emotionally broken. Several months later, the hospital, call him to tell him that Kuina was donor of organ and that her heart is required for a transplantation. But on the way to the hospital, the heart is stolen, and disappear.

In a smaller hospital, Sanji Blackleg had been transplanted with a stolen, heart, and his life is saved.

Status: Work In progress.

Unbeta'ed

**Prologue**

**April 13,2004**

**Rough Tell, Grand Line**

**Drum Hospital**

A tall brunette woman was hovering over the bed hospital,glaring dangerously. Zoro was uncharistically trying to hide himself in the bedsheets while his wife was lecturing him. Kuina was probably the only one on this planet ,who could make him want to dig a hole in the ground, and hide for the rest of his life. Sometimes she was really scary.

Now more than ever. He knew he had screw up, badly. It only now, once he was completely bandaged up like a mummy) that he realized what a fool he had been. At the moment, when challenging Mihawk in fight with real swords, he sincerely thought that he could beat him into a pulp, even convincing him to draw his biggest sword.

Instead, he ended at the hospital nearly sliced into and stayed unconscious for three days.

The wound had been deep and life-threatening, hadn't Luffy made it to the hospital on time, he could have been dead at this very moment. Chopper and the Dr Kureha had been the one to make the operation. They were the best doctor in the area. Zoro suspected that if it hadn't been them, he would probably have opened his eyes again.

However, he was awake now, his wound hurt like hell and Kuina was screaming at him.

Zoro knew that she was yelling because she didn't want to cry anymore. He was feeling guilty; she had been worried like never before.

It wasn't the first time that he ended at the hospital unconscious,she, herself had several time been hospitalized after a fight, but it never had been this serious for neither of them.

When he opened his eyes, she had been the first one he saw.

She was thinner, and deadly pale looking almost ill with the whiteness of the hospital room surrounding her. When he saw her, he immediately, felt a weight dropping in his stomach, and his throat aching. His body went cold and it only when she smiled at him and squeezed his hand that he relaxed a bit.

She had called Luffy, Johnny and they all had expressed there relief before the four of them proceed to express how much he had been a fool, that it had been dangerous and that if he even think to do that again he would die a painful death. It was Kuina's turn now, and he was squirming nervously in his bed, avoiding her eyes. She had started twenty minutes again, and was obviously nowhere nerar the end of her speech.

''I'm warning you Roronoa Zoro, if I hear once more in this life that you acted so recklessly in this life, I swear I'll be the one to send you in a coma before leaving, and you'll not be part of my life again!!!'' She yelled while agitating her arms around. Suddenly she looked more alive, the anger bought color to her cheeks, and her dark blue eyes were more intense then ever, pinning him to bed with such an invisible force. ''Geez, Zoro we're a family, you can't just decide to fight again, I thought you understood that there were no more fight since...''

A loud knock at the door interrupted her. And like as support Kuina's work, a tall raven-haired woman entered the already crowded room, carrying in her arm the second most important person in Zoro's life. At their sight, Zoro melted, while trying to repress the cold feel feeling that was threatening to come out, when he realized that he could have never see her again.

''Please Zoro'' Kuina whispered in a small, almost broken voice; ''If you're not doing it for me, at least do it for our daughter, please.''

With that said she rushed to the other woman, caressing the head of three-month-old baby in her arms, while greeting the woman

''Robin, thank you so much for taking care of her''

''No problem'' Robin replied. ''How the idiot?''

''He's okay I guess, his over there.

Robin walked to him and gave him her baby,before sitting on the edge of the bed.

''You really are an idiot'' She said while ruffling his hair.

''I know'' he sighed. ''I didn't thought enough...''

''Maybe you have to think more then'' Robin said, with only a little edge in her voice that let Zoro guessing how angry she was. '' Zoro you're an adult, an adult who has a child. I'll not having my niece growing up without her father because he wanted to realize his dream. A dead father is useless, no matter how famous he is''

Zoro nodded pitifully. He had been wrong earlier, there were actually two people, who could make him squirm pitifully in a bed.

He watched his daughter smile brightly at him; he sincerely thanked whatever god who as actually his thought that his life was worth saving.

He wanted to be present when his daughter will laugh again in the future.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

That night, he made a promise to Kuina, he won't risk his life again, and that he'd protect her and their daughter. That night, he decided that he'd take care of his family no matter what in order to keep them happy.

TBC

A/n:

This is my first Zosan and WIP story, please be kind. I'm no artist but since last summer this Fichas been bugging my brain, and gave me no choice but started writing.

The plot has been inspired by Angel Heart (you guys should totally read it if you can it truly awesome) but only the beginning of the story, the rest of the story is my own.

It unbeta'ed if someone is willing to give me a hand, it'll be gladly accepted.

I'm no review freak, but any comment and suggestions are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Reject

Author: the Blackmarquise

Charater: ZoroXSanji; Mugiwara Crew and well lots of chacter from One piece.

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: After Kuina's death, Zoro is emotionnaly broken. Later, the hospital, call him to tell him that Kuina was donor of organ and that her heart is required for a transplantation. But on the way to the hospital, the heart is stolen, and disappear.

In a smaller hospital, Sanji Blackleg had been transplanted with a stolen, heart, and his life is saved.

Status: Work In progress.

Unbeta'ed

Disclaimer: I don not own one piece

Chapter 1

December 8, 2007

Rough Tell, Grand Line

Drum Hospital

''Oh, I'm so sorry'' The young nurse apologized, rubbing hard the knee she fell on when she tripped on the green-haired man's legs.

Zoro raised tired eyes up to her and told her it was okay. He was exhausted and the nurse apologizing to him was the last thing he cared about.

It was late, probably ten in the evening and he was at the hospital, terrified.

Hospitals didn't usually scared him: the white blinding light, the long corridors, and the overwhelming scent of medicines, he was familiar with them.

He used to be brought to the emergency rooms because of severe injuries due to fights. But that was a long time ago. He had stopped ''visiting about three years before , when he decided that he needed to stop playing around.

But today wasn't about him. Today, he was the one waiting in the icy hallway. He was the one praying for his wife's life.

Zoro had been at his house when he received the call. It was around ten. At first, he didn't understand what Chopper was saying, because he was crying so much. Then, he caught three words ''Kuina'', 'serious'', and ''hospital''. His inside turned cold as the fear was slowly invading his body.

He didn't even asked for details, told Chopper that he'll come as soon as possible. He rushed to Robin's and let his sleeping daughter in her care , quickly explaining that Kuina was at the hospital and that he'd call her when

he have more informations about the situations.

He felt as if he has been waiting for an eternity .

He felt helpless and very uncertain. These were two emotions he didn't deal with usually. He clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palms.

That other night, he should have made her promise the same. And maybe none of this would have happened.

Although she was the wisest and calmer between them, like him , she used to like taking risks.

Like him, she changed for Tashigi's sake.

However, she certainly wasn't the kind of person to leave a child to his fate when she could save her.

And Zoro knew she was sure she would save the kid and herself. And she did; she had knocked the man unconscious and walked the kid back to her house and Kuina.

But, she could have foreseen, that the crazy pedophile who had been lusting after the child would have an accomplice who would have followed her and then ambush her.

They have fought again, and even if she was alone against the two of them,

they could have beat her.

And then, there had been gunshots, several one. They weren't far from the road, and when one of them hit the wheel of car.

The driver who was driving too fast lose the control of his vehicle and the car hit the three of them. Violently.

The offenders died immediatly. Yet, Kuina didn't die, she was in a very unstable state but there was hope.

That was the only thing that was left to him. Hope. He will believe in her.

He trusted his beloved wife; she was a fighter after all. She'll make it.

A annoying noise pushed him out of his took him time to realize that it was his own cellphone that started to ring in the empty hallway. It was Robin.

''Hello'' he sighed when he noticed that event to his own ear, he was exhausted.

''Hey'' she replied softly ''I'm just checking,. Any news?''

He sighed again. '' No, and it's been nearly...'' he checked his watched ''fifty six minutes''

''Don't worry, Kit. She's a fighter, right?'' Robin reassured. 'I trust her,she'll cling to life''

''Yeah, I know''

They had a little moment of silence before he asked:

''How's Tashigi?''

''She's sleeping right now, Juraquille put her to bed.''

Zoro's tension eased a littled, when he thought of his little girl.

''She wouldn't let go of her bokken, claiming that she'll be a santouryu master like her father. Juraquille had to promise a uncountable number of things before she agreed to go to bed.'' She chuckled softly.

Zoro smiled proudly. ''She'll be a crazy little firework when she'll be older''.

''Okay, Kit, I leave you now. Please tell me immediately when you'll have any news, I won't sleep until I'm sure she's alright.''

''Okay, later Robin''

''Later''

He felt a little, better now. She always had that effect on him. Even in the worst moment, without even trying, she would lift his mood.

Johnny and Yosaku were his friends and all, but it was nowhere near the connection he has with Robin.

Even though, at first she was Kuina's best friend, Robin Was certainly the second person he trust the most after Kuina.

They all met in high school. Zoro was mostly with Johnny and Yosaku. Then ,Johnny had a crush on Robin and followed to the Kendo Club, where she was waiting for Kuina.

After many plea and whine from Johnny the two other Boy joined the Club.

Although johnny never manage to go out with Robin they became and stayed very close.

Between laughters and Kuina's and Zoro's rivalry, they made there were to University. It's in their second yearof College that Robin declared that she was fed upwith them both, and managed to set them together.

And for that , he willl eternally be grateful to her.

It seemed so far in the past. Long before they moved in together. , long before they finally opened there Dojo (like her father), before he proposed to her, and before tashigi's birth.

And then, there was his fight with Mihawk, Then him and Mihawk became friend

.And Mihawk hooked up with Robin and were as happy together as Kuina and Zoro.

He smiled broadly at that. Kuina, Tashigi and his friends were essential to him. They lived so much together.

''Zoro...''

Zoro blinked, snapping out of his revery. Before him was Dr Tony Chopper.

''Hey...'' Zoro greeted softly.

Chopper was an old friend. He was at his young age the head of the Drum Hospital, that he had inherited from his mother the Dr Kureha.

They became friend after Zoro's multiple fights wounded. Chopper had always been the one incharge of Zoro and quickly they became friend.

However, Chopper wasn't his usual cheerful self, and something sank down in Zoro's stomach.

''Hey'' the little guy greeted back.

Zoro waited for him to start.

''Well, I won't wasted anymore time'' He said with a careful voice, his doctor mode ' you already know that she was hit petty badly and that her kidney was the most damaged. Thus...''

Chopper, please''Zoro cut him off, grabbing his arm tightly ''cut the crap, I don't care what happened. All want to know is how he is right now...''

Zoro's black eyes were now filled with same intensity that when his fighting. His fingers were digging painfully in the little doctor'sarms. He braced himself.

Chopper lowered his eyes, than loked back into his eyes.

''She didn't make it Zoro, I'm Sorry'''

Zoro let go off of Chopper's arms and stumbled back into his seat.

''She lost too much blood, her body was exhausted, and her kidney was too damaged. SHE fought with alls she had, her spirit was strong, but her body couldn't handle it.

Zoro felt his world crumble into pieces.

''No, no, no...' Zoro Muttered shaking his from left to right. ''She's ... Kuina...''

The light of his life was gone.

Zoro's it's over i'm so sorry'' Chopper said .

Zoro's shoulder slumped down as he nodded pitifully.

He already didn't care about what was happening around him. He vaguely heard Chopper saying something like ''you may go see her''

_She would be there anymore..._

It was as if his legs were walking on their own.

When he so her frail form lying in the bed , he rushed to her side.

She was pale, Not as pale as _that other night _but pale, nonetheless. Her left cheek was bruised and her lips was torn, no longer bleeding but still swollen.

Other than her noticeable paleness, she was the same as usual. As cliché as it could be, it was as if she would wake up and smile again. Hug him again, kiss him agin.

He caressed arm. He jumped slightly; her body ws already leaving her body.

The reality of the situation hit him.

It was as if a hand hand passed through his body, tearing the flesh and breaking the bone, and finally painfully clenched around his heart.

His eyes were stinging,and quickly his view was blurred.

He would have like to scream , destroy everything around him, in hope of losing himself into madness. Maybe he wouldn't havee to bear that.

But it was selfish. He had Tashigi , he need to take care of his little girl.

No, he wouldn't spend they're last moment in denial. Had she been alive, He would have smashed his face into the floor.

Instead, he gently squeezed her cold hand, and pushed a strand of her beautiful dark hair aside.

''You're as beautiful as ever, Kuina. I wish tashigi looked like you later.''

He bent and kissed her lisps for the last time and left.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~

TBC

A/N: Here the chapter one, it's didn't came out as I wanted but...

Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

By the way, Sanji won't appear until the third chapter I think, he has his own problem to deal with, and since i need to explain his story, Zoro won't be in it.

They meet laaaaaaaaaaaaaater.

Voilà chères amies.


	3. Chapter 2

**Reject 02**

**_*_*_*_*_***

_**''What?'' he asked**_

_**'' We'll extract her heart'' Chopper said. ''She had a card donor''**_

_**''...''**_

_**''Zoro? Are you listening? ''**_

_**''yeah '' he said shaking hid head to clear the memory away**_

_**We need to operate soon, if we want the heart''.**_

_**And you need to rest, after all these emotions ...''**_

**_*_*_*_*_*_**

**The **of an alarm clock going off with grating volume. Stretching like a cat, he worked out the kinks in his muscles before rolling over with a small groan and fumbling for the blasted thing on his nightstand. Finally his questing fingers found the alarm and his fist fell heavilyon the snooze button. Blessed silence reigned. He snuggled back under the warm blankets and sighed contentedly.

A hazy voice in the back of his head gave protest when he remembered the small detail that he didn't actually have an alarm clock.

''...Oro... Zoro?''

He opened tired eyes, and the blurred image of his room appeared. He blinked once, twice. He turned on the other side of his bed, groping around for the form of Kuina's slim form snuggled against his back. It was empty

The reality crashed upon him, suffocating him as he realize that she wasn't there anymore.

A broken whimper of distress escape his lips, and the beginning of sobs was forming within him.

Slowly, he counted to ten, trying to repress the the feeling that where threatening to burst out of him. He focused on the counting; if he let go of his concentration, he would go and never come back. But he needed to be here, with his daughter.

He sat on his bed and so his best friend staring at him.

'' Will it be okay? ''

Zoro only response was a nod. And then it will be over. It had been a sad routine since his wife's death, four month ago. Everyday, he would wake thinking it was a Kuina's was still with hem, everyday he would realize she was dead. He would need several minute to adjust to the reality, his friends would and understand and life would go and Yosaku had moved in, claiming that he absolutely need to be around people. They helped with Tashigi, when Zoro was sometimes – it was rare but it happened- overwhelmed by grieve and needed sometimes alone.

But other than that, they just kept him company. Zoro was far from being the social type before the latest events, and after what happened they feared that he would close up to his friend and eventually be totally be isolated from them.

''Was it my phone? '' He asked to Johnny, referring to the strident sound that wake him.

The other man acquiesced. The green-haired man took the brutally treated cellphone. He glanced at the screen of the device. It was 11pm. And it was Smoker, from the Police Station. Zoro's heart raced suddenly, as he thought about the possible reason of the Detective's call. 'Maybe they finally found something.' He thought hopeful.

But immediately after pain clenched his heart tight because the investigation was related to Kuina.

He called back.

As if the circumstances of her death weren't terrible enough, Fate persisted on hurting her corpse.

Kuina has always been a gentle person, So the day she came to Zoro all happy and all about her card of Organ Donor, he wasn't even surprise. After her death, Chopper told him that they would take her heart and her kidneys.

The heart has been immediately requited for a transplant some days later. On a way to the hospital where the operation would take place, the ambulance was attacked and the heart was stolen and the paramedics were killed. The case has been placed in the hands of the police but the investigation has revealed nothing. According to Medical records they hadn't been any official heart transplant in Rough Tell or in the closest towns. So the heart has either been illegally transplant or not used.

The former was more likely than the later,according to the Police, but nothing had been confirmed.

Zoro asked to his Friend Smoker, who was in charge of the case, to keep him up to date about it.

And today, after four month of hopelessness , they're something akin to a lead.

''Hey Smoker, it me'' The green-haired man greeted. ''You found something''

'' We have located a suspicious heart transplant at the St-Sakura Clinic'' There were no greetings. This was expected from the gruffy ex-marine, So Zoro just shrugged. '' The heart transplant hadn't been operated to the clinic but the patient had been brought unconscious and already been transplanted. It happened four month ago.''

At the detective last sentence the swordman took a sudden intake of air

''Why did it take so long before it was reported?'' he asked.

''Sakura's Clinic is a very private Clininc, run by very a dubious-looking doctor, the doctor Hiluluk. Thus the Clinic accessible to the Police with serious difficulty. Incidentally, it happen to be the clinic were the famous people and the gangsters of Rough Tell go to. As I said , nearly innacessible to outsiders and the police. But, since we haven't any evidences of him being linked to any incident and due to the clinic privacy, we can't investigate more'' The detective replied.

''Who?'' Zoro merely asked.

''Sanji Blackleg, 24, ex-cook at the notorious restaurant the Baratie. He became the owner of said restaurant after the death of his foster father, Zeff Blackleg, two month ago. It seems that he have been involved in several underground battles: the Davy Back Fight and have rather close ties the right arm of Don Krieg. Their relationship is unclear.''

''Don Krieg? The mob?'' Zoro inquired, frowning.

''Yeah.'' Smoker confirmed''Last year, he'd been involved in a accident,where he fell into circumstances are unclear again. We suspect that it is related to the Davy back; someone may have attempted to get rid off him'' Last year, he'd been involved in a accident,where he fell into circumstances are unclear again. We suspect that it is related to the Davy back; someone may have attempted to get rid off him''.

''Give me the address '' Zoo

''You idiot'' Smoker sighed heavily. Zoro clearly picture him massaging his forehead in annoyance. ''You didn't listened a word to what I said, do you know what ''innacessible'' means?''

''Yeah, but you know I won't stand here when I know that we probably found the person who stole my wife's heart''

''What do you think you'll do exactly?'' The other calmly said '' the guy is linked to Don Krieg, if you piss him off, you might as well pack you suitcase for the other world, Do I need to remind you of Tashigi's existence, you punk?''

Zoro momentarily stayed silent, then talked again.'' I won't stay, and do nothing''

'' Fortunately, I manage to find you a free pass for the Clinic, that go by the name of Luffy Monkey from the D Family.''

''No way, Luffy knows him''.

''Yeah, that ridiculously friend of you happen to be a close friend of Blackleg, they attend to the same school and university. Since he's my boss' grandson I-unfortunately for me- know him pretty

well. The Clinic has been under surveillance for the last week, and Monkey seems to go visit Blackleg everyday with a lot of his friend. I'm pretty sure that if you ask that idiot he'll take you to blondie.''

''Thanks Smoker, good jood''

''I know'' He hang up.

No goodbye either, but it wasn't exactly what Zoro was caring about. He needed to call Robin, he needed to shared the news. Then he need to ask to call Luffy for some explanations.


End file.
